Hanging signs from ceilings in retail stores has become more prevalent and more problematic with the increase in the number of warehouse-type stores with high, exposed ceilings. In more traditional store construction, with suspended ceilings, signs can simply be hung from the ceiling by climbing a step ladder, or using relatively short poles, to lift the sign hanger to the ceiling. Signs hung in this manner may use a sign hanger that grips ceiling metallic members magnetically.
In warehouse stores, however, the ceilings may be dozens of feet high, making access very difficult. Signs in these stores are typically hung from the ceiling members using wire or other flexible line that is secured to the ceiling by a person on a tall ladder or a mechanized lift. Such sign installation services are typically outsourced to a contractor who works when the store is closed. This service can cost hundreds of dollars per sign. As a result, stores often do not hang signs in situations in which it would be helpful to do so, for example to promote sales. Also, store owners must spend quite a bit of money to hang the signs that are needed in the store. These signs are usually permanent signs because of the cost and difficulty in changing them.